coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5614 (29th October 2003)
Plot Hayley confides in Roy that she feels left out of things with him and Tracy. Ashley warns Fred not to interfere between him and Claire. Sally is telling anyone who'll listen to tell them about Rosie's starring role in Grease. Lucy accepts that Peter has been a good dad so far, and agrees that he can see Simon for two afternoons a week. Hayley is thrilled when Fiz tells her that she would make a good mum, and can't resist telling the gobsmacked factory girls about the deal with Tracy. Kirk's love life is suffering since Cilla and Les got together. Fiz agrees to a night of passion, but she storms out of Les's house when she sees Cilla there again. Roy is aghast to hear that Hayley has told the girls everything. She argues that Tracy will now find it more difficult to back out of the deal. Everyone in the Rovers hears the news about Tracy giving her baby to the Croppers. Tracy receives some praise for finally doing the right thing. Deirdre is upset as she and Ken had been making plans to care for the new baby. Peter argues with Tracy that Steve and the Croppers have the right to know the truth and she's conning everybody. Tracy counters that the Croppers gave her good reason to change her mind - £5,000, plus she's making their lives happier. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Lucy Barlow's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley makes an announcement in the Rovers; Deirdre and Ken are stunned by revelations about their daughter and grandchild; and Peter begins to fall into Lucy's trap. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,080,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "Hiya Lucy, I never expected to see your name flash up on this phone again... not unless it were programmed to explode just after." --- Janice Battersby: "You wanna be careful, you know... all these corks popping. You don't want to hear the patter of tiny McDonald feet following you down the aisle, do yer?" Hayley Cropper: "Don't you and Steve want kids?" Karen McDonald: "In a word, Hayley... No!" Category:2003 episodes